


Sleepless Nights

by lavendertears78



Series: Adventures of Parenting [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And They Actually Are, Late night talks, M/M, koutarou just wants to sleep, their sons think they are smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: All Koutarou wants to do is pass the fuck out. He's exhausted and had a long day of practicing and playing with his sons. He deserves a good night's rest. But his family seems to have other ideas.Sorry, I suck at summaries I promise it's cute and funny.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Adventures of Parenting [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am so excited to finally be adding BokuAka to this series!! 
> 
> This is not how I originally intended to introduce them and their sons to my AU but this story idea came to me and I thought it would be a cute and fun way to introduce their little family :) 
> 
> Just to clear some things up though, in case anyone gets confused. All of my pairings children are designed as love children. So they are not adopted, or actually surrogated (even though I explain it as my pairings having a surrogate to have their children, I know its werd and it doesn't make sense but its how I wanted to do things, so the children are 100% from both parents). The only reason I bring this up is because Koutarou and Keiji's sons are an interesting mix of both of them and I didn't want to make people confused. 
> 
> Okay! That's enough rambling. Thank you if you read all that, I know it was a lot. I hope you anjoy this story!!

Koutarou slid into bed with the last bit of energy he had left. He sighed in relief as his muscles relaxed against the bed and his eyelids fell shut.   
Everything felt so nice, the soft mattress at his back, the freshly fluffed pillows - courtesy of his husband - and even the duvet cover, that he absolutely hated, felt decent at the moment. It was a nice contrast to the intense practice he had today and the overly excited boys he came home to demanding he play boot camp with them. 

He was always happy to come home and play with his sons, and he'd never turn them down no matter how tired he was. But they just had so much energy, he didn't think he even had that much energy as a kid. 

But none of that mattered now. He was on the brink of peaceful sleep, comfy, and cozy in the blankets, and feeling the warmth from his husband lying next to him. 

Yes. He was finally going to get a good night's rest that he'd been thinking about all day. 

"Hoot." 

The sound, barely reaching through to his half-asleep brain, had Koutarou mentally freezing, his brain whirring back to life. 

He waited for a solid minute. Had he just imagined the sound? It had been a whole minute and he hadn't heard it again so he must have. 

He rolled onto his back and sighed as his head sunk into the pillow. He must be more tired than he thought if he was imagining owls. 

"Hoot." 

The soft sound came again but this time he swore he heard a soft giggle afterward. 

"Keiji." 

There was a moment of silence before his husband answered. 

"Yes?" 

"Stop," He said, voice low and calm.  
  
"Stop what?" Keiji asked softly. 

"Keiji don't even start with me I know that was you."  
  
"Kou I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been trying to sleep this whole time." 

"I am not dumb enough to believe that I'm just hearing owls hooting inside our bedroom." 

"I never said you were dumb," Keiji replied quietly. 

Koutarou let out a long sigh as he ran his hand down his face, "then why are you hooting over there?" 

He heard his husband let out an aggravated sigh and slap his hands against the covers, "I can't sleep!" 

"So you decided to practice your owl calls?" Koutarou asked, a grin forming on his face. 

"No, I was trying to see if you were awake." 

"Oh, so it was a mating call?" Koutarou smiled even wider as his hands sought out his husband. "Why didn't you just say- ow!" 

Keiji flicked his husband on the forehead, "no it was not a mating call!" He whispered. 

"Then why did you wake me up!" Koutarou whispered back. "I was literally just about to fall asleep!" 

"I don't know!" Keiji exclaimed quietly. "I just can't sleep and I don't know why." 

"It's the duvet," Koutarou stated.  
  
Keiji scoffed, "it is not the duvet." 

"No, it totally is Keiji. I mean just think about it, it's dark blue, which was not the best decision on your part, and it's scratchy and itchy, and just not a good duvet." 

"There is nothing wrong with the duvet, you just wanted the white one and you're pissy because I didn't pick it." 

"It was so much better." 

"How would you know!" Keiji shouted. He cupped a hand over his mouth and listened for a moment before lowering his voice, "how would you know, you weren't even there when I was looking." 

"I could tell from the picture," Koutarou shrugged.  
  
"You can't tell shit from a picture Koutarou and you were outvoted four to one so it doesn't even matter." 

"You can't outvote your own husband! We are supposed to agree on all purchases, especially with how much you paid for this stupid thing!" 

"The white one cost the exact same so you can't complain about the price," Keiji said as he crossed his arms. 

"I'll complain all I want when I'm sleeping under a burlap sack every night." 

"You're so dramatic." 

Koutarou could practically hear his husband's eye roll. 

"Really? You want to talk about dramatic Keiji?" 

"Don't you even-" 

"Who pitched a fit, in the middle of a crowded store mind you, because I told you we weren't spending two thousand dollars on a stupid ottoman." 

"I did not pitch a fit," Keiji retorted. "I simply stated why it was a reasonable purchase." 

"Nothing about that was reasonable!" Koutarou exclaimed, gesturing wildly in the dark. 

"Shh!" Koutarou rolled his eyes as if Keiji wasn't being just as loud. "And yes it was, it fits perfectly in our closet and it matches everything as well." 

"It was still two thousand dollars Keiji," Koutarou deadpanned.

"And the bathroom and closet renovation cost us twenty thousand so what difference does it make?" Keiji continued, ignoring his husband's comment. 

"Um, do you really want to get into that conversation again? Because that's another thing I didn't get a say on." 

"You deserved it and I don't see you complaining about it now." 

"I still don't understand your thought process there. We share a bank account, how was that only hurting me?" 

"Did you freak out and get mad when you saw the bank statement?" Keiji asked. 

"Of course I did! I was in fucking Europe with my card frozen and I got a notice from the bank that twenty thousand dollars had been pulled from our bank account!" 

"Hey, I called them and told them to unfreeze your card and that I was going to be making a big purchase. So that was on them."

"I can't believe you."

"Well, I couldn't believe you were cheating on me." 

"I wasn't!" 

"I know Koutarou, I'm joking." 

"I don't like it when you joke about that," Koutarou said quietly as he turned towards his husband. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore," Keiji said as he reached out to cup Koutarou's face. 

"That doesn't make up for it," Koutarou pouted.

"Well, then how can I make it up to you?" Keiji asked, though he already felt the smile forming on his husband's face. 

"I can think of one way," Koutarou whispered as he crawled on top of his husband and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Keiji was already snaking his hand down the front of his husband's shorts, lightly palming his hardening length. Koutarou moaned low in Keiji's ear and trailed wet kisses down his neck, he moved back up to whisper in his ear when their door burst open. 

Keiji quickly slipped his hand out of his husband's shorts and Koutarou groaned as he rolled back over to his side of the bed.

"Why are you guys being so loud!" Tomomi whined.  
  
"Yeah," Tomohiro chimed in with a yawn, "I was almost asleep too." 

"Welcome to the club," Koutarou mumbled under his breath, earning him a swift kick to the side of his leg. 

"Boys I'm sorry we woke you up but I don't think we were being that loud," Keiji said as he reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. 

A soft yellow light filled the room and both Keiji and Koutarou took in the sight of their sons. Tomomi had his stuffed owl tucked under his left arm and his black curly hair stuck up in all different directions. While Tomohiro hugged his owl to his chest and groggily rubbed at his eyes. 

"Tomohiro what happened to your sock?" Koutarou asked, looking at his son's feet and realizing that he only had one sock on. 

The boy looked down and blinked at his feet before bringing his gaze back to his father, "I dunno." 

"You were too being loud!" Tomomi argued, resting his free hand on his hip. "I heard you all the way from Hiro's room!" 

Keiji quirked an eyebrow, "And why were you in your brother's room?"

Tomomi's jaw went slack and his eyes widened when he realized he'd outed himself. 

"B-because I must have sleepwalked there." 

"You sleepwalked, into your brother's bedroom," Keiji repeated. 

"Yes, that's what I did," Tomomi confirmed with a nod of his head. 

Keiji turned to look at his husband to find that Tomohiro had crawled his way into their bed and was now passed out against Koutarou's chest. 

"Tomomi," Koutarou said, "you have never, in your entire five years of life, you have never sleepwalked before." 

"Well then how else would I end up in Hiro's room," he asked dumbfounded. 

"Bokuto Tomomi," Koutarou scolded, "you know better than to stand here and lie to us."  
  
Tomomi slouched over in defeat, "I'm sorry." He said quietly. 

"What were you doing in your brother's room?" Keiji asked again. 

Their son looked up at them with his gunmetal blue eyes, "I couldn't sleep so I went to see if Hiro was awake but he wasn't. So I was going back to my room and I heard you guys yelling. It woke up Hiro and then we came in here." 

Keiji looked over to Koutarou, signaling him to deal with it, but his husband was poking their other son on the back. 

"Kou what are you-?" He stopped his own sentence when Koutarou shot him a look. 

"What do you have to say for yourself, Hiro?" He asked the sleeping boy. 

"Koutarou he's sleeping," Keiji reminded him but Koutarou only raised an eyebrow at him and Keiji looked down to see one golden eye peek open.  
  
"All I know 's I woke up to Omi in my room and Daddy yelling." He mumbled before closing his eye again. 

Keiji blinked at his son, had he been awake the entire time? He'd looked completely knocked out when he'd looked at him before. 

"Well, then I guess you're off the hook tonight Tomomi," Koutarou grunted as he shifted Tomohiro so that he could hold him properly as he sat up. "Let's go back to bed though." 

"Can we sleep in here with you?" He heard a groggy voice mumble next to his ear. 

"What's wrong with your own beds?" Koutarou asked. 

"Nothing," Tomomi piped up, "we just wanted to sleep with you guys tonight." 

Koutarou barely had time to process what his son had just said before Tomohiro jumped up from his slouched form and whipped his head around to glare at his brother. 

"You are the worst at this! Next time I'm doing all the talking!" 

"I'm sorry!" Tomomi cried as he dropped his head in his hands. 

Koutarou turned to look at his husband who looked extremely unimpressed as he sat up in bed, crossed his arms, and set both of his sons with a steady look. 

"Boys, to your rooms, now." 

"But we wanted to sleep in here!" Tomomi whined, stomping his foot on the ground. 

"I don't want to hear it Tomomi," Keiji said as he got up from the bed. "You both need to learn how to sleep in your own beds."

"We can," Tomohiro said as his dad set him back on the ground. "We just wanted to sleep in here tonight." 

"You don't get to make those decisions," Keiji replied as he laid a hand on each of their shoulders and began leading them out of the room. 

"But-" 

"No buts Tomohiro, I'm already upset with you, do you want to make it worse?" He questioned. 

"No," the boy replied solemnly. 

"Then go to your rooms," he watched both boys walk down the hallway, and grunted when he saw Tomomi drifting towards his brother's room. "Your own bedrooms." 

Tomomi flinched his shoulders and stopped moving. Keiji thought it was because he'd been caught again but when he saw his son clutch his owl to his chest he knew exactly what was coming. 

Apparently, so did Koutarou because he was already walking down the hallway before their son even made a sound. 

Tomomi curled into himself as he sobbed into his stuffed owl, "I don't want to be alone!" 

Koutarou crouched down in front of their son and pulled him into his arms as he cried against his shoulder. 

Keiji couldn't help but notice just how exhausted his husband looked. There were bags under his eyes and he looked like he could pass out right there with Tomomi crying in his ear. He shifted his gaze over to Tomohiro and saw him silently crying to himself, rubbing his arm across his face. 

"Tomohiro," he said as he walked over to his son, "why are you crying now too?" 

"B-because I don't like not sharing a room with Omi anymore," he pulled his arm from his face and Keiji could tell that for once, his son wasn't faking. 

He crouched in front of him, pulled him into a hug, and looked over to his husband who was talking quietly to Tomomi and trying to get him to calm down. 

"Boys," Keiji said, "I know it's hard to be in separate rooms but there's a reason we moved Tomomi to the other room." 

Tomomi turned to face his dad, sniffling and wiping the snot from his nose. 

"But what if we promise not to stay up or play with our toys anymore." 

"You already tried that," Koutarou chimed in, "you know you have to sleep in your own rooms now." 

"Can't Omi just sleep in my room for just one night," Tomohiro pleaded. 

Keiji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was definitely not going to be his finest parenting moment but his sons weren't going to give it up and his husband looked two seconds from death at this point. 

"Fine, you can sleep in the same room, but only for tonight." 

Both boys eyes instantly lit up at the same time that his husband gave him a confused look. Keiji only shook his head slightly to his husband and turned his attention to their sons who were now hugging and giggling in Tomohiro's doorway. 

"I mean it, boys," he said sharply, causing both of their smiles to fade. "It's only for tonight and I'm going to come back in ten minutes and if you're goofing around in here you're both grounded and you don't get to see Uncle Kuroo or Kenma-San this weekend." 

Both of their jaws dropped in unison and Keiji heard his husband chuckle from behind him.

"Guess that means you both better get to bed then." 

Tomohiro and Tomomi looked to each other for a moment and then raced inside Tomohiro's bedroom, almost tripping each other in the process to climb up in his bed. 

Keiji laughed and rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorway, Koutarou coming up behind him, and they both watched their sons snuggle up to each other, both their owls tucked against their sides, and Tomohiro's Spider-Man bedsheets pulled up to their chins. 

"Goodnight boys," Keiji smiled. 

"Goodnight!" They both giggled in unison. 

"Don't make your dad come back in here alright," Kourarou warned as he flicked off the bedroom light. 

"We won't," they answered in unison again. 

Koutarou said goodnight to them one more time before he closed their door and stood there silently to listen for any over-exciteded giggles. When he didn't hear any he nodded to his husband and they both made their way back to their bedroom, making sure to turn the hall light off before they closed their door. 

"You know what," Keiji sighed as he slowly slid under the covers. 

"Hm," Koutarou grunted as he pulled the covers back and flopped onto his stomach. 

"I think we got tricked again in the end." 

"Oh, definitely," Koutarou mumbled into his pillow. "But I'm way too tired to care." 

"Me too," Keiji replied as he turned over and switched off his bedside lamp. 

"Oh so now you're tired," Koutarou chuckled half heartedly. 

"I mean, not completely." He mumered against Koutarou's shoulder before placing a small kiss there. 

"Well too bad because I'm fucking exhausted." 

Keiji let out a small laugh as he ran his hand through Koutarou's hair, "I'm only kidding Kou, go to sleep." 

"I'm already asleep," he mumbled, causing Keiji to laugh again and drop and quick kiss on top of his head. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, baby," Koutarou answered before turning over and finally, finally, drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
